Moonlight's Curse
by Paroseus
Summary: Sal Lunam's family is gone, she's living and working at The Hog's Head making only just enough money to survive, she's a metamorphmagus with near to no control over that power, a descendant of the Gaunt family and has just turned eleven. How will she react when she's bitten by a werewolf? Join Sal on her journey through Hogwarts and finds answers to mysteries about her family.
1. First Year: Chapter 1

**Dear Reader**

**I've decided to re-write this story, I think I can do better than I did before and I think it would be easier to just start over, Moonlight's Curse will still have the same plot and same characters so no need to worry. There will be a few changes, for example; she won't get Lycanthropy until her later years at Hogwarts and a few other small things, other than that it will be the same. This is the first chapter of the new and improved Moonlight's Curse**

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

**_~Paroseus_**

* * *

><p>Quisalia "Sal" Lunam is an eleven year old witch, she's a metamorphmagus and a Parselmouth. Her father Custos Lunam is a Death Eater in Azkaban and her mother Paenitet Lunam née Gaunt hasn't been seen for years. Sal fled her home and now lives and works in The Hog's Head. How will Sal's life pan out when she receives her Hogwarts Letter?<p>

_Tap... tap... tap..._

I sat up in bed and looked towards the insistent tapping; the window, sitting on the other side of the window was a brown owl tapping on the window. Slowly I got up and made my way, Groggily to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and dropped a letter into my hands (which I dropped) and flew back out the open window. Looking down at the letter on the floor then bent down to pick it up, turning the letter in my hand I saw on the front what looked like an 'H' surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle.

_'Hogwarts'_ I thought to myself as I opened the letter, upon opening the letter two pieces of parchment fell out, I picked them up, looked at the first and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Lunam

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.<p>

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I grabbed the other piece of paper, presumably the enclosed list and looked it over, it listed the robes, gloves, potion equipment and a whole lot of books which mainly consisted of Gilderoy Lockhart books, I'll need to make a trip to Diagon Alley for all of this. I made my way out of my room and down the stairs to the Hog's Head bar. I live in the Hog's Head Inn, which is located upstairs from the bar, I work for Aberforth in the Hog's Head making a small amount of money, it's enough but not a lot.

* * *

><p>At last I have some free time to make a trip to Diagon Alley, I strolled towards the fireplace, on the mantle there were was a small pot full of Floo Powder, I dropped a Knut in the tip jar (to pay for the Floo Powder) and grabbed a handful of powder, I tossed it into the fire and said "Diagon Alley", I stumbled through the fire and fell out in The Leaky Cauldron. I didn't have my own wand so I had to ask Tom to open the archway to Diagon Alley for me, I walked out into the crowded streets and traveled to the second-hand book, robe and eqiuptment stores and bought what I could. The second-hand book store didn't sell any of the Gilderoy Lockhart books so I'll have to buy those at Flourish and Blott's, this is going to be expensive.<p>

I arrived at Flourish and Blott's to find that Gilderoy Lockhart himself was signing books. I walked into the book store and found the books I needed and a large queue, people were lining up to get their books signed by Lockhart. I grabbed the books and sneaked past the queues towards the front desk to pay for them. I placed all the books on the desk and began digging through my pockets for the required amount of money.

"That'll be eighteen Galleons"

I looked up in surprise "Eighteen?" I said "That's an awful lot, are you sure you counted correctly?"

"Yup, eighteen Galleons"

I frowned, I don't have that much money, placing the Lockhart books back into their piles I turned to leave the store.

When I got to the door I noticed a commotion, a family of around seven or so redheads appeared to be having a sight with the man who is unmistakably Lucius Malfoy, I've met him before and he is quite a vile man, he would visit occasionally before Father was shipped off to Azkaban, I mustn't let him see me; I tried my best to change my appearance so he would not recognize me but I myself have difficulty controlling my powers, one time when I tried, I got myself stuck with one green eye and one blue, my powers seem to think that that is like the default and now reverts to that instead of my old eye colour. All I managed to do was make my hair flash a different colour for a second; attracting the attention of Lucius.

Lucius turned to look in my direction and raised an eyebrow

"Lunam?"

I slowly and silently nodded my head and Lucius chose this moment to leave, probably realizing that I was one of the few people who had seen him in action and lived. I turned and got a better look at the family, they wore clothes that clearly showed they weren't well off for money but still better than me, every one of them had a head of red hair except for one boy with black untamed hair and wiry glasses, there was a pair of twins who looked around fourteen, a boy around eleven with a long nose and large hands standing beside the black haired boy, there was a girl who looked my age and of course the two parents; a plump motherly looking woman and the man who had been fighting who I think I recognized from when I visited the ministry at one point.

The man held out his hand for me to shake.

"Arthur Weasley" he told me

I reached out and shook his hand "Sal Lunam"

Arthur nodded and the others introduced themselves

"I'm Molly"

"Ron"

"Ginny"

"Hermione Granger"

"Gred"

"Forge"

I looked at the 'Gred' and 'Forge' skeptically and then turned to the black haired boy

"Harry Potter" he said, I looked at him; this is the boy who freed me, when Father was still at large I would be locked in my room and never let outside until Mother could sneak me out occasionally, when The Dark Lord lost his power and Father was arrested, the enchantments on my room broke and I could get out.

I shook everyone's hand and Hermione spoke up "Where's your family?"

I paled and explained "Well, my father is in Azkaban at the moment and Mother vanished shortly after, probably went mad and I had a sister once but she was died shortly afterwards" In truth Stella, my sister had run away with me when I left and for the short time that we lived in the forest Stella was attacked and killed by an acromantula while I escaped after one of them pierced my arm, I passed out in Hogsmeade and probably would've died if Aberforth hadn't brought me inside.

The boy Ron paled slightly when I told them about my father's current location became a little uneasy

"I'm sorry" said Hermione and I waved it off

"So, I'm here by myself and I really must be going" I finished

As I turned to leave, I heard Molly speak to me "If you want, you can join us"

I paused, should I? No, I'd just be a burden. "No thanks, I think-Yeah, I think I'll be alright"

As I said that I noticed the Ron and the twins sigh in relief, probably didn't want to hang around with someone who's related to an Azkaban prisoner, can't blame them. I traveled down the Alley towards the end where Ollivanders was located, I entered and the bell chimed, signalling to the shopkeeper that someone was here.

* * *

><p>I jumped as a man with wild silver hair and spectacles that magnified his eyes popped up from behind the desk at Ollivanders<p>

"Hello" He said "I presume you are here for a wand, yes?"

I nodded yes and he asked for my wand arm, I held out my right

After measuring me he began rummaging through the shelves, he pulled a box off the shelf, opened it and handed me the wand

"11½ inches, oak wood and a dragon heartstring core, rather swishy" he stated

I held the wand, it felt cold and he told me to wave it, upon waving this wand, a window shattered in the front of the store, I quickly placed the wand back on the desk. Mr Ollivander searched again for another wand and handed it to me.

"11½ inches, willow wood and a unicorn hair core, quite sturdy"

I waved this one and one of the shelves in the back of the store fell over.

Mr Ollivander look at me and said "Could I ask who your parents are?"

"Custos and Paenitet Lunam, sir" I said quietly, Mr Ollivander nodded and walked to the very back of the store and pulled out a black box from the shelf, he opened the box and pulled out a wand, it was a dark brown, nearly black and on the butt of the handle was a carving of what looked like serpent. Mr Ollivander handed me the wand, it felt cold, nearly too cold at first but after a second it warmed in my hand.

"This is the one, I'm sure it is, what's this one made from?" I said to Mr Ollivander. "This wand is 11½ inches of willow wood with a basilisk skin core, it's quite sturdy and as you may have heard I only make wands with cores of phoenix feathers, dragon heartstrings or unicorn hair, this wand was made by my grandfather, he preferred more exotic cores" he said, nearly whispering. I nodded and gave him the eleven galleons I had left (I'd made sure to have enough for a wand before buying the rest of my things), he placed the wand back in the box and handed it to me, I left the wand shop.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the Hog's Head with my school supplies, looking out the window I could see Hogwarts, it really was impressive. I traveled up to my room, opened the door with difficulty while carrying a cauldron of books, robes and other equipment then closed it with my foot once inside. I dumped my things on my bed and looked at the clock on the wall.<p>

I dropped my school things in the corner of the room and got myself into bed. I dreamed of a talking snake who continued to fail it's goal, there was a book, a sentient book that I've seen before, I just can't remember where.

The days went by like any other day, nothing spectacular happened and in no time at all it was the first of September, I decided I wouldn't go on the train, it would be rather stupid really, I was already in Hogsmeade so why hop on a train to get here?

The train arrives at nightfall so I made my way to Hogsmeade Station as the sun set and waited for the train to arrive with the students. Then, after much waiting... it finally did.


	2. First Year: Chapter 2

**A/E  
>I hope you're enjoying the story, don't forget to R&amp;R if you like it, constructive criticism is always appreciated, also, if you want to see a picture of Sal, I've drawn one and there's a link on my profile page<strong>

**As another note, I'll try to get a new chapter out every week but please don't hold it against me if I don't. I'll do my best but there's nothing I can do about writer's block. I'll make sure to have a backlog of chapters**

**_~Paroseus_**

* * *

><p>The train finally arrived at the station and the students began swarming out of the train, I followed the other first years to Hagrid the half-Giant who at the time was calling to us. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" We traveled across the Black Lake on small four-person boats, I sat in a boat with a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue-grey large eyes that made her look like she was dreaming, I looked at the other boats and saw Ginny Weasley who i recognized from Diagon Alley and I noticed a blonde boy taking photos, the camera flash was rather distracting.<p>

Once arriving at the castle we were greeted by a stern looking witch in emerald robes with black hair, called Professor McGonagall, she looked like the muggle's idea of a witch, just without the green, warty skin, she explained the four houses; Gryffindor for the Brave, Ravenclaw for the Wise, Slytherin for the Ambitious and Hufflepuff for the Loyal. We formed a line and followed Professor McGonagall inside.

We arrived in the Great Hall, there were four long tables with students sitting at them all, above the tables were banners representing that table's house, the Slytherin Serpent, Hufflepuff's Badger, Ravenclaw's Eagle and Gryffindor's Lion, at the front there was one more table where all of the Professors were sitting. Professor McGonagall placed a battered, ancient-looking brown pointed hat on a stool in the front of the Hall, it was creased and folded in a couple places and it made it look as if it had a face, the folds opened like a mouth and it began to sing.

A thousand years or more ago  
>When I was newly sewn,<br>There lived four wizards of renown,  
>Whose names are still well known:<p>

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<p>

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
>They hatched a daring plan<br>To educate young sorcerers  
>Thus Hogwarts School began.<p>

Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house, for each<br>Did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<p>

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
>Prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
>Would always be the best;<p>

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
>Most worthy of admission;<br>And power-hungry Slytherin  
>Loved those of great ambition.<p>

While still alive they did divide  
>Their favourites from the throng,<br>Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
>When they were dead and gone?<p>

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
>He whipped me off his head<br>The founders put some brains in me  
>So I could choose instead!<p>

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
>I've never yet been wrong,<br>I'll have a look inside your mind  
>And tell where you belong!<p>

It finished it's song and the Hall was filled with applause, Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and began reading names.

"Arken, Richard" She called, a boy walked towards the stool and the Professor placed the hat on his head, after a short while it called "Ravenclaw!", the blue table was filled with applause and he sat with them. This continued for a while, people would be called, they'd sit with the hat on and it would call a house name, the girl I sat with in the boat was called "Lovegood, Luna" and was sent to Ravenclaw and eventually my name was called "Lunam, Quisalia" I walked towards the stool, a few people seemed to recognize me from the Hog's Head, I sat down, Professor McGonagall lowered the hat onto my head and I was plunged into darkness.

I heard a voice in my head begin to speak and it definitely wasn't me.

_"What do we have here?"_ It said_ "Lunam? I remember your father, he was in Slytherin. You'd do well there, you're full of ambition, you're rather cunning, I can see that much, But let's look deeper, oh, intelligent yes, you could fit in Ravenclaw as well, Hufflepuff is out of the question, you wouldn't fit in there at all. You're brave but not brave enough for a Gryffindor and-"_ The voice paused, then returned slightly quieter_ "Yes, I see it now, your mother paenitet, she didn't go to Hogwarts I don't think, I don't recall ever sorting her but that bloodline of yours, you are a descendant of a great and powerful wizard, yes he was SLYTHERIN!__"_ It called the last word out loud for the whole Hall to hear, the green table erupted into applause and the hat was lifted off my head.

I walked to the Slytherin table and sat down beside a brown haired first year, she introduced herself as Astoria Greengrass. I continued to watch the sorting and applauded when someone joined Slytherin. Once Headmaster Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; Gilderoy Lockhart, and after the Headmaster's speech, the food appeared on the tables and the feast began.

* * *

><p>When the feast had finished we were lead to our Common Room by the Slytherin Prefects, they lead us into the dungeons and stopped in front of a stone wall, the Prefect said the password "Silere" and it opened to reveal a door, we all entered the room and were told to head to our dormitories.<p>

Once arriving in my dormitory I saw all of my things on one of the beds, that one must be mine, I figured and sat down to sort out my things.

I woke up that morning to find my dorm mates staring at me, why would they be staring at me, what'd I do? After they snapped out of their trance one of them piped up "Your hair was changing colours when you were sleeping" I grabbed a strand of hair and pulled it in front of my face to find it blue, I blushed and closed my eyes, I calmed myself and concentrated on my hair and finally it changed back to red, by the time I got that done, the rest of the people in the dorm had already left for breakfast.

Arriving at the Great Hall I noticed a lot of gossiping quietened down to murmuring, I sit down at the Slytherin table at before I can even begin putting food on my plate, the person beside me asks "Did your hair really change colour last night?" I look at them and nod and then turn back to the food "How did you do that?" they asked "I was asleep" I told them, then once again attempted to eat before being interrupted yet again by the person sitting across the table from me "How did you change your hair back?" he said "I dunno, I just changed it back I guess" I answered before I was at last able to eat my food.

We were given our time-tables by our Head of House Professor Snape, I held the time-table and read it, it listed classes Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration listed along with the time of the classes. When breakfast had finished I checked my time-table and headed to Charms.

The Charms Professor was the Ravenclaw's Head of House, Professor Flitwick was a short man, around the size of a goblin I'd say, he stood on a pile of books behind his desk to allow him to see over it. In Charms for the first few classes we weren't doing any practical work, just writing and such, Flitwick was a rather eccentric teacher, quite fun to be around.

After Charms we headed to Transfiguration, this was taught by Gryffindor's Head of House; Professor McGonagall. I found transfiguration fascinating, just the way you could get, say a stone perhaps and transform this regular stone into anything you need, when I entered the class I couldn't see Professor McGonagall anywhere, once everyone had arrived, the tabby cat which had been sitting on top of McGonagall's desk leaped across the room and transformed into the professor mid-jump, that's pretty cool, I wonder if she'll teach us that. In transfiguration we had to turn matches into needles, so that means turning a small blunt wooden stick into a sharp silver rod, although no one actually managed it, a couple of people made the match pointed.

When we arrived for Defense Against the Dark Arts, I began to get uncertain as to whether Lockhart is actually qualified to teach us and I think he confirmed my suspicion when our first lesson was answering questions about Lockhart himself; I really don't think his favourite colour has anything to do with Defense does it? Basically all we did during the lesson was listen while he read his books and then quizzed us on it.

* * *

><p>Just by observing I could tell that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't tend to mix, there weren't really any Slytherins who I myself mixed well with either so I ended up spending a lot of time in the library, I did a lot of transfiguration research to figure out the theory and I discovered what McGonagall did at the beginning of class, as it turns out, McGonagall is an animagus; an animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal at will, they can't chose the animal, it is dependent on their personalities and the process of becoming one is very dangerous, you could get stuck part-way through the transformation and then you would die shortly afterwards because the human body won't be able to work properly with animal parts, it is also dangerous because of the potions required, so I won't be learning that any time soon.<p>

Things at Hogwarts were going well, Professor Snape seems to favour Slytherin and especially despise Gryffindor, it's unfair but who am I to say anything about it? I am in Slytherin.

As it turns out, first years have flying lessons for the first half of the year. I decided to go for a walk out on the grounds at one point and when I arrived near the Quidditch Pitch I could see the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams having an argument, I should have stayed out of it I really should have but curiosity got the best of me, I walked over to them to see if I could help, the Slytherins had their backs to me but one of the Gryffindors, Ron Weasley saw me and I saw him nudge his friend Granger and point my way, then someone on the Slytherin team said something and Ron attempted to hex him and I was shocked to see his wand backfire and hit himself, was he holding it backwards? I saw Potter and Granger take Weasley to the small hut by the forest before I turned back to look at the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"What was that about?" I ask them, apparently they didn't notice me arrive because one of them jumped had his wand pointed at me in a second and shot a spell at me before I could even react.

It didn't do much, just push me about a foot and I tripped over my feet and fell, it winded and no one did anything, they probably just ran off to play their game. I managed to catch my breath and stand, I still felt a little dizzy but I could walk, I looked over to the Quidditch Pitch and I wasn't even surprised to see seven green-robed people flying around on brooms.

I continued my walk but there was this constant pain in my left leg, it slowed my walk but I could handle it, right?


	3. First Year: Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Thanks again for waiting and don't forget to R&R with constructive criticism and maybe even some ideas for what sorts of things Sal will do every year?**

* * *

><p>I continued my walk, I felt dizzy and there was a pain in my leg, I decided to check out that hut by the forest. I stumbled down to the hut and on the way there I heard a voice, like a whispering voice, it was coming from the grass where I stood, I looked down and saw it.<p>

_"Pleassse, it hurtsss"_ I quickly moved my foot off the snake, I had stood on the end of it's tail by accident, it was a small grass snake by the looks of it, it was grey and about as thick as my finger and as long as the distance from the tip of my finger to my elbow.

_"Sssorry, I didn't sssee you there, what'sss your name?"_ I said to it, I can speak to snakes, I don't tell many people because the last time I did, they freaked out and left, there aren't a lot of snakes around Hogsmeade so I don't see a lot of them to talk to but it's fun to, they are fascinating and it's fun to listen to them.

_"You ssspeak?"_ It asked me and I sat down cross-legged beside it, completely forgetting my about my walk. _"Pardon my mannersss, I am Piqure, and you are?"_

_"I'm Sssal, ssso, what've you been doing thisss fine day?"_

Piqure fidgeted slightly and explained to me _"Well, nothing really..."_ I could tell he was lying but I didn't hold it to him

_"Well Piqure, do you want to come with me? Just hang out" _I asked, Piqure nodded his small head and I lowered my hand down for him to climb on to. I told Piqure of my plans to visit the hut and he agreed saying he'd never been anywhere near it so I walked with Piqure on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I shot a quick glance through the window of the hut and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, Ron held a bucket of slugs, looking rather ill while the others were chatting away. I knocked on the door and before long, the door swung open to reveal Hagrid. I noticed his large warm smile faded when he saw the green serpent icon on my robe.<p>

"'Ello" he said "Can I do summat fo' yer?"

I shook my head "No, just exploring the grounds, and wondered what a hut was doing here actually, is it yours?" Hagrid nodded "Ye', This's ma' home"

"Can I come in please?" I asked him, hoping to look around. Hagrid paused for a second, most likely ponder whether it would be safe to show a Slytherin into his home and then nodded.

I followed Hagrid inside his house "This is a very nice home" I said to him, Hagrid beamed. "Thank yer" I sat down and saw the Trio glaring at me. "What is a _Slytherin_ doing here?" Ron asked, sounding tad angry. I looked at Ron and glared "What's wrong with me?" I asked them. Harry seemed to be thinking the same as Ron, I could tell by the look on his face, Hermione looked scared and asked "I'm not sure if you know but there's a snake on your shoulder" I stopped glaring at Ron and turned to Hermione with a smile "Yeah, this is Piqure, he's a grass snake" I said while lifting him off my shoulder, I then whispered to Piqure so no one could hear _"Do you mind if I let them hold you? I wouldn't want to do it without your permissssion" Piqure _looked at them and then back at me_ "They don't look asss if they want to do they?"_ I shrugged _"Might asss well offer, jussst to be polite, you know?"_ Piqure then said _"Sssure, be my guessst"_ I looked back at the trio "Do you guys want to hold him?" The trio looked frightened and I chuckled quietly to myself and held him out to them, Ron and Hermione backed away but Harry held out his hand "Sure"

Harry took Piqure in hand and his friends walked towards Hagrid, not wanting to be anywhere near him but then something happened that shocked me, I heard Harry speak to Piqure, now no matter what people say, speaking in parseltongue sounds very similar to your language from your perspective but not entirely the same, it still sounds like a hiss if you listened intently and I could tell straight away that Harry was speaking in Parseltongue.

I didn't catch what Harry had said, I was still in shock from hearing him speak but when he handed Piqure back to me I snapped out of my trance and took him back. Hermione and Ron returned once Piqure was back with me, they didn't seem fazed by Harry's sudden serpent-speak so either they were out of earshot or they knew about his powers already.

* * *

><p>It was dinner time when things started getting weird, for one thing Potter appeared to be missing and there was quite a commotion at Gryffindor table about it. Where could he be? Then I started hearing voices, more like hissing actually. Parseltongue. Was it harry? No, it couldn't be, I heard him earlier and this is different a different voice, there was a third Parselmouth in the school, it was moving through the walls, hissing threats <em>"Kill... Rip... Tear..."<em> I could hear it sliding through the walls, no one could get into the walls could they, was there a secret passage somewhere? I decided to follow it. Dinner was nearly finished anyway.

_"Tear... Kill... Mudbloods..."_

I followed the voice through the halls.

_"Rip... Tear..."_

I was so close, it's just around the corner when the voice stopped, I began to run, I was muttering to myself the whole way "That voice, what is it?". The voice is not a good sign and the things it's saying aren't helping. I followed the voice and came around the corner to find Potter, Weasley and Granger standing in the corridor and staring at the wall, they didn't notice me at first by Weasley must have at one point because he nudged his friends and they turned to look at me, they looked at me as if to say: "It wasn't us". I looked up at the wall that they had been staring at and saw something brown and furry hanging by it's above a note, written in red across the wall.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened_

_Enemies of the Heir Beware_

I looked back at the trio, was it them, was it Potter speaking through the walls at dinner? He hardly seems the type to attack people right? Shortly after I arrived, the rest of the school followed, first the Gryffindors appeared, looking shocked at the sight of the trio, me and the message on the wall, then the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and finally the Slytherins all staring wide-eyed at us.

Mr Filch began pushing through the crowds of people "What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch looked at Potter, then at the wall "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs Norris?" Filch turned back to Potter and shrieked "You! You! You've murdered my cat!" I tuned out for the rest of his rant, it really was quite an ear-piercing screech. Dumbledore and the other Professors arrived during Filch's rant to put a stop to him. "Argus" he said to him "Come with me Argus. You too Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" While pointing at the trio, they shot a scathing look at me and then turned to follow the Headmaster.

I went with the rest of Slytherin House to the dungeons, where our Common Room is hidden behind a stone wall, during the walk there the only thing people were talking about was the Chamber of Secrets, I overheard a few things people were saying.

"The Chamber of Secrets? Isn't that Salazar Slytherin's Chamber?"

"I heard there's a monster inside it"

"Apparently It was hidden in the castle with Slytherin left"

The prefect at the front of the crowd said the password and the bricks in front of us moved to reveal an archway, a tunnel to our Common Room.

I sat down on one of the seats around the fireplace, I found myself a book about Hogwarts, 'Hogwarts: A History' if the Chamber was built inside the castle then it would say something about it in this book surely.

I read the entire book from cover to cover and never did it mention anything about a Chamber of Secrets, perhaps there was more to what the others were saying, if it had been a chamber inside Hogwarts then it would definitely be somewhere in the book, but it isn't. Just as I was about to grab another book to search through I felt someone push me off the chair.

"Move aside" drawled Malfoy "Stupid first-year"

I picked myself up off the ground and gathered my books, I glared at him and sat back down right beside him. Malfoy stared at me in both anger and surprise, as it turns out, no one argues with Malfoy here.

"Didn't your hear me?" he growled angrily "I told you to move aside! Didn't anyone tell you I'm in charge here?"

I furrowed my brow "And why ever would that be the case?"

Malfoy was turning red "because, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'll let you off this time because you're a first year but don't let it happen again" He gave me a shove

I didn't move.

Draco smirked "Crabbe, Goyle, deal with her" Malfoy's goons stood at shuffled towards me, they grabbed me by the arms and lifted me off the seat, I began shaking them off, I pulled against them but two second year boys against one first year girl isn't much of a fight. They hauled me away from them while Malfoy sat, looking quite relaxed on the couch. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee carried me toward the fire.

"Hey!" I yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

I couldn't pull myself away but I could feel the heat of the fire on my face as the lifted me up. Malfoy's Henchmen dropped me, I landed close enough for my sleeve to catch fire but I was otherwise alright. Malfoy sat up rigid in his chair (which he hat been lounging in) and his buddies backed away, tripping over their feet.

"How'd you do that?" Shouted Malfoy, sounding a bit terrified

"Do what?" I shouted at him "Your goons nearly dropped me in the fire!"

Malfoy looked to Crabbe and Goyle, then back to me "Well, they were't meant to do that, just scare you a bit" I patted the fire out from my sleeve as he continued "So, anyway. How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked again. Then I noticed my hair, it was a deep charcoal colour and rather than it's normal scruffy look, it looked rigid and and spiked at the ends.

"Your hair, it just. You're not a metamorphmagus are you?" He demanded

I simply nodded

Malfoy scoffed and stalked off to his dormitory, leaving behind his two minions sprawled on the ground.

I looked to my sleeve to find the end of it blackened and smoking, I peeled it off to find it stuck to the skin of my wrist, it stung and pulled at my arm when I tried to peel it back.

"I should probably get to the Hospital Wing for this" I murmurer to myself

I walked quickly to the door, holding my arm close to me. I traveled up through the dungeon corridors, up the many steps of stairs and all the way to the Hospital Wing.

"Ms. Lunam! What happened to your arm?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**

**Piqûre is "Sting" in French**


	4. First Year: Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Just thought you should know; I like to have 2000-2100 words in each chapter, also; I have another idea for a story and I think I will begin writing it once I've finished Sal's first year, I'll write both stories... what do you think? Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

><p>"Ms. Lunam! What happened to your arm?"<p>

I looked up from my charred arm to see Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Medi-Witch walking quickly toward me

"Oh, well I-um-ah burned it, 'got too close to the fire" I said to her, knowing that if I were to dob Malfoy in, he would surely get me back. She led me to one of the Hospital beds and sat me down, she cast what looked to be a severing charm to cut the sleeve off and began began casting spells on my arm to numb it and waddled off to fetch something from a cupboard.

Pomfrey returned with a small flask of Murtlap Essence in her hand and began giving my arm a few drops. The Murtlap Essence caused the flesh around my arm to heal itself and regrow in just a few seconds.

I got let out of the Hospital Wing not long after I'd entered and I really didn't feel like heading back to the Slytherin Common Room knowing that Malfoy will be waiting for me. "I haven't got another class for a bit, perhaps I'll just explore the castle a little more" I thought to myself, I searched the castle and found nothing especially interesting although the seventh floor corridor seemed suspiciously vacant of rooms. I started my journey back to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>I arrived back in the room to find a rather large majority of people crowded around something on the and wall talking excitedly, I walked toward them and tried to catch a glimpse of what they were looking at, I wasn't especially tall, in fact I was quite short so I really couldn't see anything over their heads, I jogged over to the chairs not too far away and pulled one a bit closer; standing on the chair I managed to see what they were looking at, a bit of parchment hanging on the wall, it was rather hard to read from where I was but I think I got the gist of it and I could always look again later but I think it was an advertisement of sorts for a dueling club, it sounded like it could be interesting. Looking at the people crowding the poster I could see Malfoy, he looked to be boasting about something, probably telling everyone that he will be the champion and such, he's just being Malfoy.<p>

I returned the seat to it's original place and went to pick up a book to pass the time. I walked to a bookshelf and inspected it, it was full of large tomes that looked to be filled with dark magic but I managed to find one that could have a bit of information, reaching out my arm to grab my book I saw my bandaged hand through the torn and soot covered sleeve. "It might be a good idea to get another robe so as to not bring attention to the bandages on my hand.

I left the book on the shelf and hopped over to the Girls Dormitories, I arrived in my room to find it vacant of people, although I knew there was someone here.

_"Piqure"_ I said in the serpent tongue.

Piqure's small grey head popped out from under my bed and looked at me

_"Yesss Sssal?"_ he said. I offered my hand to him and he climbed on and up to my shoulder. _'Oh, I jussst needed to grab a new robe, I got the sssleeve of thisss one burned, well actually it wasn't even me. Malfoy and his ssso called 'friendsss' Crabbe and Goyle picked me up and nearly dropped me in the fire"_ I told Piqure, he nodded and if he could he would have scowled.

I buried my robe at the bottom of my trunk and grabbed another one, I put on the robe, about to leave when Piqure asked me_"Where are you going?"_

_"I have flying lessons"_ I answered

Piqure nodded, not being fond of flying, he returned to the home I'd made him under the bed.

* * *

><p>I walked alone to the spot by the Quidditch Pitch where we would be flying, I got there before anyone else had but before long a few more Slytherins arrived, then some more and eventually we were all there. After a while the Gryffindors arrived, why are rival houses always partnered for the most dangerous classes? This wasn't our first flying class so we began like we always do; stand beside a broom, hold your hand above it and say up! On the first class there weren't many people who's brooms actually moved, when you do this, the broom will move dependent on how good you are at flying so I suppose doing this at the start of lessons is a good way to see if you had improved. My broom still didn't move.<p>

We held our brooms beneath us, we had been told to fly five feet above the ground and stay there for thirty seconds.

We hovered above the ground on our brooms for a little but at around ten or so seconds some people's brooms started to wobble, I caught sight of some people toppling off their brooms and before I knew it, my broom had rolled over ever so slowly, I noticed it finally when I was sitting at a 70 degree angle and when I tried to steady myself I ended up falling off the broom while the broom just sat there, out of reach.

When the torturous flying class had finished I headed straight back to my dorm to fetch Piqure.

_"Piqure?"_ I whispered as I bent down on my knees and held my hand under the bed. I felt Piqure climb onto my hand and on to my shoulder. I had promised him earlier that day that I would bring him with me to explore the castle and maybe even watch the dueling club.

During my explorations I ran into a pair of red-headed twins, Piqure was luckily up my sleeve at the time or they almost certainly would have seen him.

"Hello there" one of them said, while hastily hiding a rather large roll of parchment in his pocket

"What might-"

"-You be doing-"

"-Lurking the castle alone-"

"-Little miss Slytherin?"

I looked at them a little bit bewildered at their incredible speech synchronization.

"Just exploring" I said to them while walking past them.

The twins quickly grabbed me by the arms and hauled me back, I could feel Piqure shifting on my arm.

They twins grinned and said together "Exploring are we? Mind if we join you?"

"Well, I-um, I'd rather if-"

"Great! Let's go!" they cried as one of them grabbed me around the wrist to drag me with them.

_"Gah!"_ I heard Piqure hiss beneath the twin's hand

I yanked my arm away from them, dislodging Piqure from his place in my sleeve and landing him between the twins and me. The twins stood frozen at the sight of him, I didn't think he was that scary, he's only a grass snake right?

I scrambled forward to pick him back up and I saw the twins jump back as I did. When I had Piqure safely back in my sleeve the twins had vanished and I could only think of one thing. "They know I have a snake"

Pushing the thought from my mind I shakily returned to my journey through the castle. I found a few secret passages; one through a painting of the sorceress Circe, one behind a mirror and another through a fake wall.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the common room was not in the least eventful, nothing at all happened besides using one of the passages to make the walk quicker. When I got back there was no one around the poster and I was able to read it properly. I was right, Dueling Club for all years.<p>

I had to get to potions class, it wasn't far from here as the potions room was located also in the dungeons. I let Piqure out to hunt before making my way to potions.

I arrived at potions behind a crowd of others. Professor Snape let us in and we swarmed into the room, finding our desired seats, personally I didn't mind where I sat so it didn't bother me to be sat at the far left at the back of the class.

I found that I was rather good at potions, I had made small tweaks to the book already in classes prior to this one and I planned to make more, perhaps even invent my own potions at some point.

Once I finished my potion I fished out a more advanced potion book that I had bought for myself and began to read, making small fixes every so often but otherwise just reading.

The person sitting beside me appeared to be having trouble with their potion, he would keep glancing at mine and seeing me using different reagents to what the book says "You know, your not going to get it right if you don't follow the instructions, and you're not even on the right page!" he hissed at me. I turned to glare at the boy "I can assure you my potion is brewed correctly, or better than yours at least" the boy sniffed and turned back to his already ruined potion to mess it up further. I could tell that his potion would soon melt the cauldron and pour off the desk I chose that moment to drop my potion on Professor Snape's Desk and make my leave.

* * *

><p>Dueling Club would be starting any minute now so I went through the secret passages I had found to get to the Club as travelling the normal way would definitely cause me to be late.<p>

Arriving at the Dueling Club I could tell it had been a popular club with all sorts of students from every house and all years.

We entered the hall to find a long stage down the middle with Professor Lockhart standing on it. "If this is anything like his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes then I don't think I'll be staying" I told myself

I released Piqure and he slithered to the side of the room, unnoticed so he can watch.

Lockhart blabbered on about him being the best and then introduced his 'Assistant' Professor Snape although I have a hunch that Snape will be leading the club more so than Lockhart.

We were practicing the disarming charm "Expelliarmus" and Lockhart decided to have two people duel in front of the class. I moved as close to I could to where Piqure was hidden and stood, watching the duel. The duel was Malfoy against Potter, Lockhart had said "Disarming Only" but lo and behold the first spell shot was a jinx of some sort. After they'd shot a fair variety of hexes and jinxes Malfoy decided to conjure a snake with the twirling of his wand and the shout of"Serpensortia" the great black hooded cobra shot out of the end of his wand and locked eyes with Potter.

"Don't move Potter" Professor Snape had said to him, walking in the snake's direction "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!" cried Lockhart while walking quickly in front of a scowling Snape

Lockhart shot a spell non-verbally at the snake, launching it across the room

The snake lay on the floor for a second before regaining it's posture and making it's way towards someone in the audience, a Hufflepuff I think. The snake moved past me to get to the boy and I could hear it muttering.

_"How dare he... he will pay... why don't I attack one of your preciousss ssstudentsss"_


	5. First Year: Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Great! You're still reading, that means you're enjoying... right?  
>Well, anyway I hope that's the case, forget to R&amp;R<strong>

**P.S. The name "Quisalia" is pronounced "Quiz-ZAL-ya"**

* * *

><p>The snake moved past me to get to the boy and I could hear it muttering.<p>

_"How dare he... he will pay... why don't I attack one of your preciousss ssstudentsss"_

The snake was in front of the boy and about to attack when I heard something that made my heart skip a beat; Potter spoke to it. 'How stupid is he? It's obviously a Gryffindor trait' I thought to myself, scowling at him while everyone else looked frightened.

_"Leave him alone"_ He shouted at it

I looked to everyone's horrified expressions, especially the Hufflepuff boy's, he looked furiously at Potter "What do you think you're playing at?" He shouted and by the look on Potter's face he was about to say something before the Boy stormed out of the hall. Professor Snape finally, after that catastrophe decided to banish the serpent and Potter's friend; Weasley was ushering Potter out of the Hall.

* * *

><p>I was back in my dormitory, lying on my bed and thinking.<p>

"The chamber of Secrets belonged to Salazar Slytherin; a parselmouth and it's been opened" I mutter to myself "Potter hardly seems the type but I didn't open it so it might just be a big act so no one suspects him"

Another person had been petrified, that Gryffindor first year, Colin Creevey.

I turn to Piqure who had been sitting coiled beside my head. _"What do you think of all thisss, Piqure?"_

He continues staring at the door and says to me _"I wouldn't know anything more than you do, although from what you've told me it ssseemsss that this 'Potter' is a prime sssussspect"_

I not slowly and say _"I'm jussst worried, doesss Potter know that I ssspeak too? What if he tellsss sssomeone?"_

We stayed silent for a little bit before I said _"Come one Pique, let's do some investigating"_ I gave him a nickname 'Pique' (pronounced 'Pick') as a shortened version of 'Piqure'.

Piqure slithered up and coiled himself around my arm, Piqure has been getting bigger and I'm starting to think that maybe he's not a Grass Snake at all. I walked silently towards the door and opened it, I made my way to the common room's entrance and opened the arch.

I trekked around the castle for a bit while talking to Piqure who was now resting on my shoulders. There was nothing special really, no one was out of their common rooms so I didn't feel the need to hide Piqure. I heard some people talking.

"Of course we'll have the potion ready in time" said a female voice

"If you're sure. Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier who I suspect as the heir" Said a second voice, this one sounded male

There was silence, probably the first person raising an eyebrow or motioning with their hands to say "continue"

"Well, remember that girl we met in Hagrid's hut that time, the Slytherin who had the grey snake with her?" I froze and looked at Piqure worriedly

_"They sssussspect me?"_ I whispered quietly

Piqure nodded grimly and turned back to where the voices were coming from

"Well, when she let me hold her snake. I spoke to it" someone who I presume to be Potter said "It told me that it was shocked to find two parselmouths in the same day. It told me that she spoke snake"

I look at Piqure accusingly _"Sssorry"_ he says looking concerned

I didn't want to hear any more so I sneaked silently back to the common room.

* * *

><p>It had been a while since I overheard Potter and co talking in the girl's bathroom and there had been another attack. Nearly-Headless Nick; the Ghost of Gryffindor Tower and the Hufflepuff boy from Dueling Club who I now know to be called Justin. The evidence would appear to be pointing at Potter to anyone who didn't know what Potter had said to the snake and I pitied him. I have to find the Chamber, I'm an heir of Slytherin, I could tell the monster to stop right? I couldn't go now, it was past curfew, I'll begin my search tomorrow.<p>

I sat in a sofa in the common room by the fire when the door opened, in came Malfoy and his two goons (who looked more lost than usual) heading towards my seat.

"Move" Malfoy demanded "You wouldn't want another 'accident'"

I growled at him and moved to a different seat, still glaring at him. Malfoy looked at me expectantly as if to say "Well, get out of here" I didn't move. I heard the door creak open and I turned to the door (which was now behind me due to my different seating) and saw Astoria Greengrass, my dorm mate enter, red-faced. She shuffled towards me and whispered to me "could I talk to you for a second?" I looked at her confused but nodded anyway, Astoria hasn't spoken to me before besides on the first day. "Let's talk in the dorm" I say and send a Malfoy a nasty look.

I lead Astoria to the dorm, she seemed to be acting different, although we don't really speak to each other often so I wouldn't know. Although she stayed a little bit behind me as if she didn't know where to go.

I opened the door to our dorm and ushered Astoria inside, I stood up on my bed and began jumping "So, what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked her

Astoria awkwardly sat down on the bed beside mine and spoke "I was just wanting to talk to you about the-um, the Chamber of Secrets..." I froze almost toppled off the side of the bed, why was she speaking to me about it, does she know I'm a parselmouth? It's entirely possible as she does share a dorm with me, do I talk in my sleep... in parseltongue?

"Oh-um, well I don't know what to tell you" I say perhaps a little too quickly, maybe she's done research and found out who my mother was... Paenitet Gaunt.

"Well" she begins "Maybe I'll just ask you a few questions then"

I nod slowly "Okay..."

"Well, Who do you think the heir is?" she asks

I swallow, I'm an heir of Slytherin but I can't say that, everyone seems to think it's Potter... yeah I'll just say that "Potter, the way he told that_sssnake_ to attack that Hufflepuff confirms it right?" I say with a little bit of parseltongue slipping in hopefully unnoticed by Astoria as I envisioned the snake.

Astoria nods, trying to look convinced but I can tell she isn't.

"Who do think will be attacked next?" she asks me.

I pause, who would be attacked next, there's got to be a pattern right? They were all... Muggleborn, I think. except Sir Nicholas and Mrs Norris of course. "Probably a Mug-erm, Mudblood" I say, quickly correcting myself, all the other Slytherins say Mudblood don't they? I wrack my brain for a muggleborn, I don't know the blood status of many people but I hear a lot about one in particular "It could be Granger, although being friends with Potter... perhaps not, then again, maybe Potter's friendship with a m-mudblood and blood-traitor is all an act so as to not be accused, it didn't really work did it though, eh?"

Astoria pauses for a second, appearing to ponder what I had told her. "It's a possibility" she says slowly.

I hear some shuffling and clambering sounds coming from the common room. I open the door to peek out and find Malfoy alone with a confused look on his face. I turn back to Astoria to find her hair had changed colour to a lighter shade of brown, is she secretly a metamorphmagus like me, just with better control, maybe she could teach me.

"Astoria, how did you make your hair change colour?" I ask her.

Astoria breath hitches and she pulls a strand of hair in front of her face and sprints out of the room. Odd.

_"Alright Pique, you can come out now"_ I say quietly.

Piqure slithers out from behind the door and coils himself beside me, I look at him and ask _"What were you doing out there"_ Piqure answers _"Jussst lissstening in on Malfoy'sss conversssation"_ I nod and explain to him what happened with Astoria and recited our conversation _"That sssoundsss like an odd conversssation, maybe it wasss her in the bathroom that day"_ He says.

I nod, maybe it was _"Ssshe ssseemsss different doesssn't ssshe?"_

Piqure hisses yes and we ponder what had just happened

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the<strong>** Bathroom...**_

"Harry, Ron" Hermione whispered as she entered Murtle's Bathroom.

"Huh?" Ron answers from inside a stall "Me an' Harry are just getting changed back into our Gryffindor robes, we'll be out in a sec"

"Yeah" Harry adds.

Hermione gathered her clothes from inside a stall and took off her Slytherin robes before she could transform completely back into herself.

The trio gathered around the 'U' bend and began to discus what they found out.

"I don't think it was Malfoy, he said it happened once fifty years ago though" Harry said "He also said that there's a secret treasure trove in his home" added Ron

Hermione nodded, not Malfoy then... "Lunam sounded like she was avoiding something, she was jumping on her bed and when I asked her if she knew anything about the Chamber she stopped and nearly fell off" Harry looked up from the tap he had been inspecting, it had a small snake engraved on it "I think she knows something"

Hermione was biting her lip "Yeah, that's what I thought too... at first, when I asked her who she suspected would be attacked next she told me it would almost certainly be a, a mudblood" Harry and Ron gasped "How dare she-" Ron began before Hermione interrupted "But when she said it, she nearly said muggleborn and then 'corrected' herself to say mudblood instead"

Harry nodded and Hermione said "But she definitely knows something"

* * *

><p>Astoria had just left, what's that all about?<p>

I decided to begin my investigation of the Location of the Chamber of Secrets then, starting with Malfoy. I opened the door and hid Piqure on me so he could listen in, I walked to the chairs by the fire and sat down.

"What do you want, mudblood?" growled Malfoy

"I thought we had already established that I am not m-a mudblood" I replied

Malfoy smirked "Oh, that's right. You're a mutant"

I sighed "Malfoy, I'm not here to argue with you, just wanted to know if you knew anything about the whereabouts of the Chamber of Secrets"

Malfoy stood, maybe that struck a nerve "Well I don't, now scram!" he shouted.

I stood up and left the common room with Piqure hissing at Malfoy and following not far behind.

_"Ssso, you sssaid that it happened once, fifty years ago, right?"_ I ask, Piqure nods _"Yesss"_

_"Well then, let'sss asssk sssome people who were here fifty years ago"_ I say with a smirk, I lower my hand to Piqure as he ascend to the surface levels and he clambers up onto my arm and coils around inside my sleeve.

_"Who do you know who was here fifty yearsss ago?"_ he asks me as I walk to the higher levels of the castle, searching. _"Oh, you know... the ghossstsss perhapsss?"_ Piqure hisses in approval and I walk around the the first floor looking for the one ghost I was better acquainted with than any other... Moaning Murtle.


	6. First Year: Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Chapter six is here, make sure to R&R!**

* * *

><p>I arrive at the girl's lavatory on the first floor, haunted by Moaning Murtle to have three Gryffindor second years run around the corner, out of the bathroom and right into me.<p>

"Oof!" my vision goes blurry so I couldn't see their faces but I saw them get up and run off, leaving me on the floor, winded. As they ran off I could hear them whispering loudly to each other.

"That's her!"

"What do you think she was up to?"

"Spying on us probably, she's a Slytherin, I wouldn't put it past her"

I felt a pang of fury at their last comment but they were long gone before I got back up.

I entered the lavatory and saw broken glass on the ground, it looked like it was from a flask. I looked up at the ceilings and around the 'U' bend for Murtle.

"Murtle, are you here?"

Murtle and I became acquainted a couple weeks ago when I had been looking for a place to get away from the other Slytherins I had found this bathroom and we just talked about nothing in particular.

Murtle flew out the top of one of the stalls and looked around for who had spoke.

"Oh! Hello Quisalia!" Murtle said while flying down to the floor.

"Yes, Hi Murtle, and I've told you before to please just call me Sal" I said "Anyway, I was doing some investigating and I-well have you heard the news? Attacks happening throughout the castle with people getting petrified" Murtle simply nodded and I continued "Well, it turns out the the Chamber of Secrets was opened and apparently it's happened before, fifty years ago... when did you say you died Murtle?"

"Around fifty years ago as well, I was hiding in this stall" she said, pointing to a stall "I was hiding from Olive Hornby because she was making fun of me for my glasses when I heard someone come in. They spoke in a strange, probably made up language, sort of like a lot of hissing and spitting in a single breath. I heard their voice and it was definitely male so I opened the door to tell them to go away, and I died."

I nodded slowly "Did the language sound anything like this?" I said before speaking a small bit in parseltongue.

Murtle nodded quickly "Yes, yeah that's exactly it"

"Ok, did you see anything before you died because I think it's back and whatever it is is still attacking people" I asked

"Yeah, um I saw a pair of big yellow eyes, just over there" she said

I nodded and walked to where she pointed and inspected the faucet "And, this is the one that never worked, right?"

Murtle nodded "Yup" and I looked back to the faucet to find a small snake engraved into it.

_"On"_ I said in parseltongue,nothing happened

_"Activate, Water, releassse"_ I said

I continued to stare at the tap _"Open" _I said.

The sink shuddered and began to move, the entire 'U' bend was moving around and eventually opened completely to show a deep dark pit. I turned to Murtle to find her gaping at me.

"Murtle" I said and she stopped gaping "I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets... and you've done a wonderful job guarding it"

I walked towards the hole and tried to see if I could see the bottom, I looked at Murtle "Hey Murtle, are you bound to this bathroom specifically or are you able to go down there, you know, just to check if it's safe?"

Murtle nodded and dived down the dark pit and before long I heard her call up to me "It looks to me like a soft landing" and she flew back up "Alright Murtle, I'm going down!" I say before sitting on the edge and hauling myself in.

* * *

><p>I landed on something soft at the bottom, the tunnel was slippery like it was covered in a thin layer of slime. I sat up to find myself sitting in what looked like a pile of bones, snake skins and decomposing animals.<p>

I stood and brushed the bits of animals that were stuck to me off and sneaked quietly through the dark tunnel. Along the way I found what looked like a giant snake skin and by the looks of it I could tell exactly what the monster was.

"A basilisk..." I said under my breath.

I walked to the basilisk skin and used severing charms to cut bits off, basilisk skin can be used for wand cores (like my own) and also some potions, it's quite valuable, rolling up the small scraps of basilisk skin and hiding them safely in my pocket I continued through the tunnel to find a core, it wasn't like a normal door, it looked like a vault door with stone serpents on it, it had no door handle and it wasn't protruding from the wall enough for me to pull it open... open...

_"Open"_ I said to the door in parseltongue, the serpents on it began to move and before long, the entire door had been opened, it slowly swung open to reveal a large chamber with green murky water lining the walls with stone serpent sculptures rising from the water and a large carving of Salazar Slytherin's face at the end.

"The Chamber of Secrets" I said in awe

I shook my head and remembered my mission, stop the monster

_"Basssilisssk! Ssserve me"_ I shout in the serpent tongue

The mouth of the Slytherin face opened and a giant snake came sliding out, I closed my eyes as the basilisk's stare is deadly

_"Basssilisssk, what isss your name?"_ I ask it

I could hear the Basilisk moving around _"I have no name. Lord Sssalazar sssimply called me Basssilisssk"_

_"Well... Basssilisssk, who hasss been commanding you to attack?"_ I asked

_"Lord Voldemort"_

* * *

><p>It was past curfew by the time I emerged from the secret exit from the Chamber, it could only be opened from the inside and it dropped me near the Slytherin Common Room entrance to my relief.<p>

I entered the common room with the password "Pureblood" and sneaked quietly without being noticed into my dorm and got myself into bed. I lay in bed, going over the conversation I had had with the Basilisk.

The Dark Lord is controlling the Basilisk, I can't command it if The Dark Lord's orders say otherwise. There's nothing more I can do besides watch how the events play out and alert people of new attacks.

* * *

><p>I had just finished Defense Against the Dark Arts (which I'm failing at due to me not having the books) and I was standing outside the door, putting my things away in my bag while everyone walked past me when something hit me in the back of the head and I collapsed on the ground, unconscious.<p>

I could feel myself being dragged along the cold floor and there seemed to be something on top of me, like a blanket I suppose, but it felt like water, only not wet, it was a rather odd feeling.

I still wasn't completely conscious when I felt myself placed against the wall and the blanket whipped off me.

"Rennervate"

I awoke completely to find myself sitting against the wall in Murtle's bathroom surrounded by three Gryffindors; Potter, Weasley and Granger. I tried to move but I couldn't my limbs wouldn't budge, it was like I had been put in a... a full body-bind. Granger lowered the body-bind and cast some other spells to immobilize me.

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" Shouted Potter

I looked at him with a disgusted look on my face "What makes you think I know anything?" I say "Are you interrogating me on a hunch?"

"We know you're a parselmouth, Harry told us" Weasley informed me angrily

"So what if I can talk to snakes!" I shout at him "Potter here can talk to snakes, are you interrogating him?"

I could see the look of guilt on Granger's face while the other two still glared at me accusingly.

"Guys" Granger said "She has a point, we don't actually have any proof of-"

Potter and Weasley turned to her "No, remember what you told us, when we used the Polyju-" Granger kicked him in the shin to stop him from finishing but I'd heard enough.

"That was you?" I yelled "Polyjuiced as Astoria! I should've known something was up, I knew she was acting differently"

"Shut up!" Weasley shouted "We know it's you, telling your bloody monster to attack the muggleborns!"

I was astounded at all of the accusations they were making "Just let me go! I didn't do anything!" then I got an idea.

_"Pique, help?"_ I say, looking at my back on the ground behind the trio. Potter looks at the back, then back at me

Weasley paled, probably thinking I was calling the monster and Granger looked at Harry "What'd she say, Harry?"

"She asked someone for help" He said, not taking his eyes off me.

I saw Piqure, the grey snake slither out of my bag and towards the trio, he went for Granger first, he wrapped himself, coiled around her leg and began hissing

_"Release her! I won't hesitate to bite"_ he hissed, although I knew for a fact that his bites weren't venomous

"Hermione" Potter said, sounding worried "I think we should let Lunam go"

Granger squeaked and they released me.

I stumbled to by bag and picked it up, Piqure slipped himself off Granger and wrapped himself over my shoulders.

"I'll get you Granger!" I shouted as I backed out of the lavatory "You just wait"

I wasn't really the sort of person who would say that sort of thing but these three are really getting on my nerves with their snooping around and accusing me of attempted murder.

I ran through the corridors as fast as I could to get away from the trio.

"Who do they think they are?" I muttered under my breath

"What gives them the right to ambush unsuspecting students and interrogate them because they had a hunch?"

* * *

><p>I didn't trust the Headmaster. Everyone says that he has something against Slytherin, like an opposite of Professor Snape I suppose. I get the feeling that he will think I commanded the monster if I go to him. <em>"Professor Dumbledore! I know who's attacking everyone, it's someone who's dead, The Dark Lord" "And how do you know?" "Oh I asked the monster which is a basilisk because I am a parselmouth"<em> I shook my head, ridiculous, he would think I was setting the monster on people and he would ask where the Chamber of Secrets is.

I rounded the corner and ran right into none other than the basilisk. I saw the end of it's tail slide around the corner away from me.

_"What are you doing?" _I hissed

The basilisk stopped

_"I am following ordersss from my massster to kill mudbloodsss"_ It growled before continuing down the corridor and I saw it slither into a pipe that had opened in the wall.

"Oh course that's how it's getting around... the pipes"

"What's getting around?" I spin around to find Granger questioning me again.

"Nothing" I answer quickly, Granger looks skeptical and heads off in the direction of the library, still glancing at me every so often.

Oh course she still suspects me.

* * *

><p>I tried to forget about the basilisk appearing in the corridors and made my way to the library to pass the time.<p>

I arrived at the library, there weren't many people here, there were three Ravenclaws crowded around a large tome, pair of Slytherins looking at a suspicious looking book, a Gryffindor who I recognized as Ginny Weasley writing in what I hoped was her diary and not a library book and finally Hermione Granger searching the shelves in the 'Magical Creatures' section.

Ginny kept sneaking glances at Granger who looked as if she had found what she was looking for then the strangest thing happened; Granger tore a page from the book she held, wrote something on it, placed the book back and left the library with Ginny sneaking one last look at Granger before following behind her.


	7. Important AE

**A/N**

**Ok guys, I've made a decision to move this story to Wattpad, I'll leave what I've already written here but if you want the rest of the story I will now be uploading the story to Wattpad instead, my Wattpad account can be found here**

**See you there**

**~Paroseus**


End file.
